Sonic Underground/Lista odcinków
Poniższa lista zawiera spis wszystkich odcinków serialu Sonic Underground. Pierwotnie premiera odbyła się we Francji 6 stycznia 1999 roku, a serial był nadawany na kanałach TF1 i TF! w środy i niedziele. Serial nadawano potem po angielsku w Wielkiej Brytanii od 2 maja 1999 na stacji ITV1 w niedziele rano. ITV1 wyemitowała 18 odcinków przed anulowaniem serialu. W Stanach Zjednoczonych Sonic Underground miał swoją premierę 30 sierpnia 1999 roku i był nadawany na kanale Bohbot Kids Network o szóstej rano w ciągu tygodnia. W Polsce w 2005 roku wydane zostało DVD o nazwie "Sonic: Pogoń za królową". Zawierało 4 odcinki serialu opatrzone lektorem: Złapać królową, Bal przebierańców, Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi i Blues dzwonów weselnych. Swoją premierę w telewizji Sonic Underground miało 7 września 2007 roku na kanale KidsCo, a później stacja TV Puls 2 nadawała powtórki z serialu od 5 sierpnia do 6 września 2013 roku. Wyemitowano wówczas 25 odcinków. 12 listopada 2014 roku wyemitowany został 26, a zarazem ostatni w polskiej wersji odcinek. Obecnie serial nadawany jest na stacji Top Kids. 14 ostatnich odcinków nie wyemitowano nigdy w Polsce. Kolejność odcinków jest w dużym stopniu taka sama, z wyjątkiem tego że pierwszy i dwudziesty-szósty odcinek są zamienione miejscami. Mimo przypuszczeń że serial miał zawierać 65 planowanych odcinków, z których wyemitowano 40, główny scenarzysta Ben Hurst przyznał podczas Sonic Amateur Games Expo 2006, że wyprodukowany jedynie 40 odcinków. Lista odcinków No Hedgehog is an Island (Chaos Emerald Crisis, Part 2) |tytułpl = |premiera1 = 5 października 1999 |premiera2 = 7 kwietnia 1999 |opis = Sleet i Dingo uciekają z Latającej Fortecy ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Podczas walki z rodzeństwem, szmaragd zostaje przełamany na dwoje. Natychmiastowo pojawia się seria trzęsień i ziemi i katastrof naturalnych, powodowanych energią Szmaragdu. Jeże i Knuckles zwracają się do jego pradziadka, aby dowiedzieć się jak ocalić Mobius przed zniszczeniem. }} Getting to Know You (Origins, Part 2) |tytułpl = |premiera1 = 6 października 1999 |premiera2 = 11 kwietnia 1999 |opis = Rodzeństwo uczy się ważnych lekcji o tym jak walczyć o wolność. Wyrocznia zapewnia nauki, które prowadzą Sonica, Manica i Sonię, oraz pomagają im rozwinąć potrzebne zdolności wykorzystywania mocy płynącej z głębi. Jeże odkrywają także magiczną moc zawartą w ich medalionach, oraz że praca zespołowa pozwoli im przezwyciężyć wszystkie trudności. }} New Echidna in Town (Chaos Emerald Crisis, Part 3) |tytułpl = |premiera1 = 7 października 1999 |premiera2 = 14 kwietnia 1999 |opis = Knuckles zawiera desperacką umowę z Robotnikiem, która zmusza go do zdrady Sonica i jego rodziny, w zamian za znalezienie Szmaragdu Chaosu, który ocali Mobius. Wkrótce kolczatka żałuje swojej decyzji, gdy Robotnik przystępuje do swojego planu robotyzacji rodzeństwa. }} Harmony or Something (Origins, Part 3) |tytułpl = |premiera1 = 8 października 1999 |premiera2 = 18 kwietnia 1999 |opis = Sonic, Manic i Sonia muszą przedwcześnie zakończyć swoje szkolenie, gdy Wyrocznia otrzymuj pogróżki od Robotnika, który schwytał jednego z członków ruchu oporu. Podczas misji ratunkowej jeże wpadają w kłopoty i zaczynają obwiniać siebie nawzajem za wszystkie niepowodzenia. Królowa Aleena interweniuje i przekazuje swoim dzieciom wiadomość, aby nauczyły się wsspółpracować i czerpać swoją moc z chęci pomagania innym. }} Kategoria:Sonic Underground